


Lights

by novocaine_sea



Series: Holigays! [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9015070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: Akaashi always questioned why he went along with Bokuto's antics, even when he was knocking on his window in the middle of the nights.It was always worth it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlingstardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingstardust/gifts).



> Merry Christmas my dear Brittie! Enjoy~

Akaashi was woken up that night by a persistent knocking on his window. He blinked his eyes open and his first instinct was grab something before looking out his window. There he was surprised to see Bokuto’s golden eyes blinking excitedly at him, lips curled into a bright smile. He waved and then his smile faltered as he went to balance again. Akaashi practically fell out of bed trying to get out of bed to open the window.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi hissed quietly. “What’re you doing here?”

“It’s winter break!” Bokuto said. He was trying to whisper, Akaashi could tell, but his voice was just naturally loud so he was only talking in a slightly lower octave than normal.

Akaashi nodded, “Yes, I understand, but why are you  _ here _ ?”

Bokuto’s grin was back, “I have something to show you!”

Akaashi cocked an eyebrow. 

“At Fukurodani. Come on!”

Akaashi watched him go back to the window and then look back at Akaashi expectantly. Akaashi just sighed, shook his head, then grabbed a pair of socks. His shoes were downstairs and he knew his parents wouldn’t care if he went out. Well, they would, but what they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them.

“We can use the front door if you’re quiet.” Akaashi advised.

Needless to say, Bokuto used the window.

Akaashi crept down the stairs of his house and grabbed his jacket and scarf, dipping toes into his shoes. Then he opened the front door as quietly as he could, slipping a key into the lock afterwards. He met up with Bokuto on the sidewalk and they made their way to Fukurodani, the walk longer than taking a train. There were no trains running for an hour or so and they didn’t have time to wait.

Bokuto chatted the whole way, even though they had seen each other earlier that day. Akaashi had wondered what he needed to show him that he couldn’t have shown him earlier in the day. 

“Okay, close your eyes!” Bokuto said once they were outside of the gym.

Akaashi just raised an eyebrow again and then he covered his own eyes with his hands because he knew Bokuto would have just done it himself. He could hear Bokuto humming happily to himself and then the slide of the squeaky gym doors filled his ears. Bokuto tapped his arms and whispered his name giddily.

Akaashi uncovered his eyes and then his mouth fell open. He took one step into the gym and looked around. The entirety of Fukurodani’s gym was covered in bright Christmas lights, all over the ceiling. Akaashi spun around, looking at all of them and then at Bokuto who was staring at him, eagerly awaiting his reaction.

“Did you do this?” Akaashi asked breathlessly.

“Yeah!” Bokuto slid the door shut behind him, “It took a while, which is why I left early this afternoon!”

“How… How did you even get in?” Akaashi asked.

Bokuto shrugged and held up the gym key, “The janitor loves me. So I got the key from him. Do… Do you like it?” He bit his lip. He couldn’t distinguish Akaashi’s reaction.

Akaashi, feeling a wave of affection roll over him, wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s neck and hugged him, bodies pressed close together, “I love it. Thank you.”

Bokuto smiled and wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s waist, lifting him off the ground in a bear hug, “You’re welcome! I love you!”

Akaashi gasped out a laugh and looked down at him, “I love you too.”

Bokuto put him on his feet again and dragged him to the middle of the gym before sitting down. Akaashi sat with him and they simultaneously laid on their backs to look up at the lights. Their hands found each other and laced, warmth spreading through both of them. They laid shoulder to shoulder, not saying anything, just taking in the beauty of the lights. There was something beautiful about Christmas lights strung together, each one lighting up one after the other. 

It was kind of like Bokuto and Akaashi, in a way. They’re not as bright when they aren’t together, but when they are together they’re almost too bright.


End file.
